Charioce XVII
Charioce XVII/Chris (シャリオス17世, Shariozu 17-sei) is the current king of Anatae. He is a calculating king who is willing to resort to any measure as long as it fits his goal. Fearing neither god nor demon, he wields forbidden power stolen from the gods themselves. He is the bastard son of King Charioce XIII born from one of the king's concubines. He is the current anti-villain in Virgin Soul. Profile Appearance Charioce XVII/Chris is noted as handsome with a tall lean muscular body. He always keeps a haughty, poker face expression on his face. He has a mullet styled platinum blonde hair, with dark gray eyebrows, and his most noticeable feature are his golden eyes with bold lower lashes. He has 5 different outfits: # His everyday attire # His royal uniform # His commoner "Chris" disguise. # His war armor # His formal ball outfit In episode 10, Charioce appears in a flashback of his coronation looking in his mid teens and crowned as the new king of Anatae. His platinum blonde hair was longer and curlier. His body was leaner and less muscular. He was wearing his official royal uniform. His crown is similar to a hat, adorned with a golden band, jewels, and golden embroidery around it. He rarely wears it, only when he is in an official event. Personality Charioce XVII/Chris is viewed as a powerful and influential king that changed the balance of power in favor of mankind within 7 years. He is feared among his subjects as he is determined to eliminate those who dare to stand in his way. He is very straightforward in his words and actions. He is a detail-oriented person as he notices little details right away. As king, he barely shows any emotions and considered to be an introvert as he is not much of a talker. In contrast to his King Charioce XVII persona, Charioce has another gentle side that is only shown to his love interest Nina Drango. His Chris side, believed to be his true self, is described to be humble, kind, and caring. His feelings for Nina bring out his old self that he believed he buried long ago. Nina has shown Charioce what it is like to live, despite living everyday as his last day, he was able to experience fun things such as dancing and flying with Nina in her dragon form over Anatae. Unlike his Charioce persona, he is more care-free as Chris. Relationships * Nina Drango: Protagonist and main love interest. Throughout the series Charioce grows fond of Nina and falls in love with her and continues to do so even after knowing she is the red dragon whom he considered once an enemy due to being connected to the Rag Demon. She is the first girl he ever danced and spends time with. Even though he loves Nina, it does not stop him from pursuing his goal thus distancing himself from her and breaking her heart for the sake of her safety. His convictions never wavered until Nina came into his life. * Kaisar Lidfard: Served Charioce XVII as captain of the Orleans Knights. They have a complicated relationship as Kaisar confronted Charioce about his actions and told him that there is hope that all three races can live in peace some day. Despite their differences, Charioce has some respect for Kaisar. Kaisar is 10 years older than Charioce as stated by him. * Onyx task force captain: Charioce's closest and most loyal subject. He is the leader of the Onyx task force, Charioce's most powerful and loyal faction. * Alessand Visponti: Serves Charioce as member of the Orleans Knights. * Dias Bardolomew: Serves Charioce as the adjutant of the Orleans Knights. * Jeanne d'Arc: She refused to pledge her allegiance to Charioce because he started attacking the gods temples and resigned from her position as captain of the Orleans Knights. After knowing her child's abilities, Charioce imprisons Jeanne and holds her captive and gives out the order to search and kill her child since he poses a threat to his onyx task force. He asked Jeanne to pledge her allegiance to him multiple times in order for humans who still worship the gods to follow him but she refuses to betray the gods. She sees Charioce as her enemy and vows to strike him down and those who follow him.. * Hamsa: In episode 3, he calls out Charioce to arm-wrestle with Nina. He also was the first one to notice him and call him at the their food stand during the festival in episode 6. * Bacchus: In episode 6, Bacchus offers Charioce who was Chris in disguise some spicy chicken wings, as a favour he asks him to take Nina to see the festival with him. Plot Being the son of King Charioce XIII, Charioce was not allowed to step in the castle since his mother was banished as soon as she was pregnant. He had no claim to the throne and lived in poverty with his mother until she was killed by Bahamut's fireballs during the events of Genesis. It is unknown what Charioce did during those three years before he took the throne, however Anatae saw the disposal of three Charioces' (Charioce XIV, Charioce XV, Charioce XVI) before he finally took the throne. Three years after the events of Genesis, Charioce XVII/Chris is crowned king of Anatae. He makes a promise to mankind to become powerful and no longer fear demons and bow down to gods. He builds a powerful ancient weapon called "Dromos" from the stone slabs he stole from the gods. Gabriel mentions that this weapon predates the arrival of gods and demons to Mistarcia, the gods sealed it away as it is considered to be a destructive weapon, how Charioce was able to have such knowledge and actually build Dromos is still a mystery. Charioce asked the gods for the stone slabs but they refused which led him to attack their temples to steal them. Two years after he took the throne, he conquered Cocytus capital of the demons and enslaved them to use them as labor force to rebuild Anatae that was still suffering from Bahamut's incident and to keep the demons at bay to reassure mankind that they will no longer fear them. Enslavement of demons led to other horrible things to occur such as experimenting, torture, and mutilating weak demons by nobles and slave owners. At the beginning of the series after he comes back from his raid on the temple ark, he is focused on getting rid of the Rag Demon "Azazel" who was causing unrest by killing slave owners and nobles in order to free the demons. His army struggles multiple times to capture him due to the sudden appearance of a Red Dragon "Nina". In episode 3, Charioce is shown standing in front of a grave while in disguise as a common man, that grave was later on revealed to be his mother's grave. He met Nina for the first time watching her beat other men in an arm wrestling match. Hamsa calls him out to challenge Nina and provokes him in which he accepts and offers a ring that has his royal emblem on as he has no money to pay for the entry. Surprisngly, Charioce was able to keep up with Nina's strength until she knocks him over as she struggled to defeat him. Charioce who was thrown on the ground seems impressed and took interest in her. The second time they meet he saves her from the slave owner and his men, as they back away Charioce helps pick up Nina's groceries and puts the bag next to a flustered Nina. Nina ran after him to talk to him and invites him to her friends food stand as to thank him for saving her in which he agrees. He is seen in his castle walking while lovingly staring at a chili pepper he stole from Nina's groceries and this indicated his growing fondness for her. Later that evening, Charioce is seen to be at the food stand staring at Nina smiling before Hamsa calls him out. He returns the chili pepper to her and Bacchus offers him some spicy chicken but asks of him to take Nina to see the festival with him and he agrees. Charioce walks around with Nina in the festival and he offers her a chibi banana as he seems to struggle in socializing with her, throughout the festival date they start to warm up to each other. Seeing the common people dance, Charioce asks Nina to dance with him but she gets flustered and says that she does not know that kind of dance however Charioce pulls her hand and they dance together happily. Before leaving him, Nina asks Charioce for his name in which he replies that his name is Chris. This date was the first time Charioce leaves the castle to meet someone, the only reason he ever left the castle in disguise was to visit his mother's grave. After a failed demon rebellion, Azazel is captured by Charioce's knights and Mugaro/El whom Charioce wanted captured/dead for possessing special powers that weakens his onyx knights, was captured by the gods. He is confused with Nina's sudden appearance and Azazel asking her to transform in which made him have doubts about Nina being the Red Dragon. He imprisons both Nina and Kaisar for being involved in the demon rebellion whereas Azazel was held in a special prison where he was being tortured. Although Nina and Kaisar committed treason, Charioce imprisons them for an indefinite time instead of executing them which was the known punishment for treason. The gods who got more confident with Mugaro/El by their side declare war on mankind after Charioce refused to return to them the stone slabs. Charioce tells them that this war will only hasten their deaths however they underestimated Charioce's power. Charioce asks Jeanne D'arc to plead her allegiance to him in order to prevent the war with the gods but she refuses giving Charioce no choice but to kill the gods and her son. In episode 13, the war with the gods start and Charioce activates an incomplete Dromos and wins the war against the gods, however he got distracted from the weapon as he had to catch Nina who suddenly bumped right into him. He lost his left eyesight and his skin around the bracelet he wears appears to be affected by the magic of the bracelet. Charioce under Nina's insistence to hug her helps her turn into a Red Dragon, as he is the only man she gets flustered around. He had his doubts but now he knows that Nina was the Red Dragon all along, however that does not change his feelings for his throughout the series. Charioce due to his feelings for Nina, started to waver. He is shown to be unconcerned when Favaro rescues Azazel and Kaisar and smiles as they escape as it might have been a sign that he does not intend to harm Nina's friends even though he considers them enemies. In episode 17, he meets Nina "who was disguised as a demon" by coincidence at his mother's grave and he goes along with her disguise and asks her to take him to the demon slums where they spend some time together. After noticing the onyx knights spying on them he pulls her away and run away from them. After running away they end up in a beautiful cave with crystal blue water where Nina questions his actions as king and he confesses to Nina that everything he has done as king was necessary for his goal and he has long abandoned any feelings of guilty and only visits his mother's grave to see whether his convictions will waver but they never did, however Nina made him waver and if he had never met her he would have lived his life as king without a second thought. They hug and kiss and it results in Nina being able to transform into her dragon form at will. Episode 17 symbolizes Charioce letting go of his Chris side because throughout the episode he gave away his Chris possessions "his glasses, turban, and cloak" and gives Nina a necklace he bought during their date in the demon slums that is noticeably shaped like a chili pepper as a parting gift. He promised to tell her of his goal the next time they meet. Charioce decided to distance himself from Nina for her safety as the onyx knights are targeting her and to focus on his goal that he dedicated his life to knowing that his death is inevitable. In episode 19, the condition of his left arm is becoming worse and looking at the bracelet he reminds himself of the onyx knights who dedicated their life to his cause and that he has a responsibility he needs to uphold. Nina suddenly appears in the fund-raising ball at the castle which surprises Charioce but barely shows any emotions afterwards. They have their second dance and later walk out to the balcony to talk. Charioce tells Nina that they cannot meet again not ever and this confuses Nina as she tells him they just danced and he kissed her before and questions his promise to her in which he replies that it was a lie "the truth is he lied about lying to her" and he asks her to leave or else he would call the guards. This saddens Nina and Favaro appears behind him asking him to remove his bracelet however Charioce mentions that the bracelet cannot be removed as long as he lives, Favaro gives him two options to either chop off his arm or gets killed by him, as he was pointing his gun at him preparing to shoot Nina stands in front of Charioce stopping Favaro from harming him, Favaro frustrated but he pulls back his gun and asks Nina that they have to escape but Nina walks to Charioce one last time to ask him if they can never dance again in which he replies that they never will dance and Nina breaks down upon hearing these words from him. Although the guards show up, Charioce asks a guard to stop as he was asking Nina to stand up, giving Favaro a chance for him and NIna to escape. After their escape, Charioce notices that Nina left her shoes behind with a sad expression on his face. Charioce broke Nina's heart to make sure that she stays away from him for her safety. The next day, the onyx captain falsely informs Charioce who was having breakfast and preparing to go to Eibos that the Red Dragon has been disposed, Charioce showing refraining from showing any emotion infront of him answers with "I see" only. However, after the onyx captain left, Charioce stopped eating and he clenched his fist harder as a sign that he did not take the news well. Charioce as king ordered the onyx knights to kill the Red Dragon on sight as not to make them suspect anything about him and Nina's relationship and he thought that the onyx knight can't capture her as they failed to do so multiple times due to Nina being very powerful in her dragon form, however, they pay a dragon hunter to kill her but they failed despite causing her minor injuries. In episode 21, Charioce is seen in Eibos working on something with the scientists that has something to do with the magic green stone. There is an uprising rebellion by gods, demons, and opposing humans against him that was triggered by Mugaro's death "Who was killed by Alessand in order to join the Onyx task force". details will be added with every new episode Power and abilities * Dromos: the powerful ancient weapon that he was able to build and his bracelet is the key to activating it. * Sword skills: He is an excellent swordsman proven during his fight with Kaisar and Azazel. * Archery skills: He is skilled in archery as shown during the festival date, he shot all of his arrows right into the bulls-eye. * Physical strength: He is very strong for a human since he was the only one who was able to keep up with Nina who is half dragonfolk in the arm wrestling match before losing to her by using her full force. Even if surrounded by men, he could easily defeat them without much effort as seen in episode 6. Equipment/Weapons * Green stone bracelet * Sword * Four rings: three worn on his left hand and one worn in his right hand. He used to have five but he gave one of the rings on his right hand as an entry fee to arm wrestle with Nina. Trivia * Virgin soul refers to Charioce XVII/Chris and Nina Drango. * The name Charioce is a combination of the word "Char" meaning to become black or to burn, and "Rioce" meaning royalty. * Chris is his birth name, while Charioce was the name given to him when he became king. * The name Chris or Christopher comes from the Greek meaning "Carrier of Christ". It originates from the name of the Christian patron saint of travelers "Saint Christopher". * Charioce XVII/Chris has the most wardrobe changes in the show consisting of 5 outfits "6 if you count his outfit in the ED". * Director of Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul, Keiichi Sato, confirmed during an SnB event that Charioce's feelings for Nina Drango are genuine and it was "Love at first sight". * During an interview, Screen play writer Oishiki Shizen describes Charioce's character as "Perfect and ideal man. Who is beautiful and charismatic that has power and can withstand loneliness. He always looks to his goals. Such a man doesn't exist in reality, it's only seen in animation". * In the flash back in episode 10, the manner Charioce snatched the crown was similar to Napoleon's coronation. According to Legend, Napoleon snatched the crown from the Pope as he walked by and crowned himself Emperor in order to show his rejection of one ideology. This similarity could be in reference of Charioce's rejection of the gods and blindly following them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul